disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nzk13
Nzk13, Thanks for your article of Minutemen. I pirakafreak24, would like to thank you for your time into making it. You were more dedicated than anyone else so far. When I asked The Suite Life of Zack and Cody wiki to help on an article on The suite life, all they did was put a link to thier wiki. Hannah Montana wiki didn't do anything! If you have any questions, coments, concerns, etc., please feel free to contact me at my talkpage. Again, thanks for your help. Also, if you are to do another article, please let me know on my talkpage. Thanks alot. Pirakafreak24 05:34, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Minutemen Well, again, thanks alot. Your only 10?! with that writing I thought you'd be at least 13 like me! I see you haven't created a user page. Feel free to do that whenever you want, I'm just saying. Remember to tell all of your friends about Disney Channel wiki. If you even have any friends that like Disney Channel. I know I don't. well, here. At my old home I did, but Its different here. Anyway, Do you know alot about Disney Channel? I'm not a nerd or anything (you know, the kind that says "episode 227 or ___________ .........") But I am a fan of Disney Channel. I'm considering making you an administraitor, but only if you know alot about Disney Channel. I asked wendy, and she said she wouldn't have the knowledge or she would. I will be going out of town tomorrow (teusday) so If I don't respond to anything you write over the next week, you know why. Again, thanks for your contribution. Pirakafreak24 23:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) re: Disney knowledge Actually, if you look on the main page, you will see a little quiz on WHO WANTS TO BE AN ADMINISTARAITOR?. Takethat quiz and you might be able to be an administraitor. Remember, This administraiator job is not set in stone. I will have to ask wendy how to make someone an administraitor first. And, you can be "fired" from the administariator job, but its unlikely. Only if you get blocked for any reason. I noticed that on you Minutemen article, you did not put spoiler alerts. Please do so. Also, I need help editing The Suite Life of Zack and Cody article, if you have the time. I will be going out of town tomorrow (teusday) so you probobly will not be able to reach me at those times, but you can always log on and do stuff. Thanks again for all of your help. Pirakafreak24 23:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) leaving Dear Nzk13, I will be leaving tomorrow (teusday) and I'm sighning off for the night. I may check back when I'm gone, but only for a few minutes probobly.If its not too much trouble, please watch this website, and make sure nothing hapens, like vandilism or something. If you noticed that someone has done something, created an article, or you created an article, please let me know on my talkpage. I may or maynot have time to respond. We'll see you in a week. Pirakafreak24 03:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) BLOCKED?!?! Nzk13, is this true? you were blocked? I'm sorry, but according to my wiki's rules, you get blocked even once, and you cannot be an administraitor. But that's only if you get blocked on my wiki. Not anyone else's. Its ok if you got blocked on someone else's, I don't care. I have 2. Please write back, if you can. Pirakafreak24 14:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) back Dear Nzk13, are you there? I'm back so you can contact me now. Pirakafreak24 02:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Unblocked Nzk13, you have been unblocked. You can now edit and create articles. If I may ask, why were you blocked in the first place? Pirakafreak24 04:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Blocked Nzk13, I'm sorry to hear that you were blocked. I talked to toughpigs about it and he just said that you have to remain blocked forever. I think you might still be able to write on your talkpage though. I am sorry to hear this. Goodbye. Pirakafreak24 22:10, 11 July 2008 (UTC) 9/11